


Yeah... This is Fine

by sp1tl0rd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaoi centric, Kageyama is done with everyone’s shit, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, coffee shop AU, suga is doing his best, this is a mess but so is everyone in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1tl0rd/pseuds/sp1tl0rd
Summary: Oikawa doesn’t even like coffee but he sure likes Iwaizumi, the “hot barista” from his psychology class that he just *knows* he’s said little too much to while drunk.  He gets his number, Hinata throws a party, hilarity ensues.This is a very messy college au with a sprinkle of coffee shop shenanigans for the soul.(Teen rating because language)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Suga and Oikawa go out for coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was originally gonna be a one shot but I got carried away lmfao buckle up.
> 
> Also nobody asked but this is my first time posting on here so if anything is kinda wonky feel free to drag me in the comments.

“I can’t do this.” Oikawa said, sighing into his hands. It was seemingly out of nowhere, but Sugawara Koushi was no stranger to the younger’s random outbursts. If anyone asked, they’d usually get some response about “the joys of having a roommate” or something else along those lines. However, it was because Suga himself was just as bad, so of course he could read his disaster bisexual roommate Oikawa Tooru like a book.

“What can’t you do?” Suga asked, raising an eyebrow at his roommate. Why they couldn’t just have a normal Sunday, he had no idea. Again, it wasn’t something he minded necessarily, but he wanted coffee.

“This!” Oikawa replied, waving his hands dramatically in front of the coffee shop they drove to. He had successfully managed to avoid going to this specific shop for about a month, but of course, all good things (although this probably wouldn’t be considered “good” the second he explained his reasons) must come to an end. He didn’t even have a problem with the place, but there was one little detail that many failed to acknowledge.

That “little detail” was the fact that Oikawa is an idiot who doesn’t know how to handle hot people, alcohol, or most things at this point. College is hard and wine is good, or at least that’s his current argument for his situation. In reality, it’s just that he is in fact, a raging bisexual idiot who doesn’t know how to talk to hot people. 

“I know you don’t like coffee but isn’t this a bit dramatic?” The older of the two asked teasingly. 

“It’s not about that! I go here all the time with Akaashi, Kenma, and their idiot boyfriends to study and they have really good hot chocolate, but that’s not the point.” Oikawa argued, still waving his hands every which way. Again, he was exaggerating a bit. He and his friends had migrated from this shop to the Starbucks a little ways away because of his current situation, but he wasn’t going to tell that to Suga. He ran his hands through his hair, and then quickly pulled down the mirror to fix whatever mess he made, cursing to himself quietly.

“Then what is the point?” Suga pushed on, doing his best to sound even the slightest bit annoyed. He wasn’t annoyed at all, in fact he quite liked listening to Oikawa’s mindless rambling about whatever it may be, usually food or boys. However, he needed his friend to get on with the story, or else the older of the two might just shrivel up and die from lack of caffeine (which totally isn’t dramatic, everyone else is just mean).

“This is the place that hot barista works, Suga.” The brunette said, almost as if the world was ending right in front of him.

Why Oikawa was being so vague, he himself had no idea. He did, in fact, know who the ‘hot barista’ was. He had even had some classes with him and basically hung out with him before. The two of them had mutual friends, but Oikawa was a bit too much of a coward to just talk to the guy without a few too many drinks.

“Do you know how many hot people you have told me about? Especially at coffee shops, which is awfully weird for someone who doesn’t even like coffee.” Suga teased. He knew exactly what the other man was talking about. He just wanted to hear Oikawa recall the embarrassing ordeal that was him getting drunk at Hinata and Kageyama’s New Years/ birthday party for three.

“The guy that was in my psychology class last semester and gave me a ride home once when I got drunk at Kageyama’s.” Oikawa said, turning away as he remembered the events of that night. They were still incredibly fuzzy, but there were enough videos and stories from his friends to last an entire lifetime and more of embarrassment. It was just his luck he got a ride home from the guy he’d been admiring from afar for awhile, even better that he was so drunk he barely even remembered his own name.

He blames it on the fact that Hinata and Kageyama’s parties are absolutely insane, but almost everyone else could argue that Oikawa is just a lightweight. Hinata just makes up really good drinking games, and throwing everyone else they know into the mix just makes things even messier. Moral of the story is, never have I ever is an evil game and Oikawa needs to stop doing stupid things because taking a drink every time you put a finger down is essentially a death wish.

“Oh, Iwaizumi? You could’ve just said that.” Suga commented, absentmindedly picking at his nail polish the didn’t even remember applying. Knowing how his life is going, it wouldn’t be a shock that Oikawa did it while he was sleeping, or he was just so stressed he couldn’t remember doing basic tasks. 

Unbeknownst to Oikawa, Suga actually knew Iwaizumi quite well as far as mutual friends go. And at least in the silver haired man’s opinion, this was one of the few times Oikawa actually had a chance. He’s said this before, albeit over a few glasses of terribly mixed drinks they’d made up on the spot, but the younger of the two never listened. 

“Then you would’ve made fun of me for remembering his name.” Oikawa argued, once again moving to fix his hair.

“Okay, you’re right about that,” Suga admitted, clicking his tongue and unlocking the car. “Anyway, are you ready to go or are you still in gay panic mode? I love you to death and I’m happy to talk some sense into you but if I don’t get coffee soon I might die.” He added, doing his best to sound serious.

“Okay, fine, I’m ready,” Oikawa said, getting out of the car. “But if he’s there and I die or something, it’s your fault.”

“Why of course.” Was all Suga replied with as they finally began their trek across the parking lot to fuel the silver haired man’s crippling caffeine addiction. 

Although it was freezing out, it was almost peaceful, in Oikawa’s opinion. However, that peace lasted all of about one minute, or however long it took the two to walk across the parking lot. It was just the incredible luck of the two college students Iwaizumi Hajime himself was standing behind the counter. 

“Oh no.” Both men said, somehow the reasons being completely different and exactly the same, in unison. This didn’t do anything to lessen the newfound tension in the local coffee joint, that was liked not only for its incredible coffee, but comfortable and homey atmosphere. On a normal day, this would’ve been Suga’s opportunity to tease Oikawa about his “talent” that is somehow managing to make almost any situation awkward, but dealing with gay panic probably wasn’t the best time.

Ordering went fine, or at least as fine as it could possibly go when you’re in the middle of some good old fashion gay panic. In fact, Oikawa was almost convinced that he would have a completely normal trip out for once in his life. 

Of course that’s not what happened, because having one normal day is just too much for the world apparently. Oikawa hadn’t noticed it yet though, and Suga almost wanted to bask in that peace, but he wasn’t that cruel.

“Please tell me you noticed it already and you all the sudden have an incredible poker face or I am going to lose it.” Suga said as soon as the two of them got in the car. Oikawa just gave him a confused look in response as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Oh my god, you’re hopeless, Oikawa, hopeless.” The older of the two sighed.

“I didn’t notice anything. Wait, was he flirting with me and I was too in my head to notice? Please don’t tell me he was flirting with me and that I accidentally rejected his advances by being a complete and utter-“

“Just shut up and look at your cup so you can get all your freaking out over and done with before I start driving.” Suga cut the other man off, smiling at him and he started the car.

‘ xxx-xxx-xxxx in case you ever need a ride home again -Iwaizumi’

“Holy shit he gave me his number!” Oikawa practically screamed as Suga was pulling the car out of the parking lot. How the hell that managed to happen, Oikawa had no idea, but he wasn’t complaining. Whether it be his terrible ordering skills, stupid jokes in class, or his wine drunk charm, he still got Iwaizumi’s number. Clearly this was a good sign, but all of this good luck was starting to freak Oikawa out. 

“Yes, yes he did. Now you better text him tonight, and for the love of all things holy please don’t drink anything while doing so.” Suga said, again reminding the younger of what happened on New Years.

“Yeah of course, mom.” Oikawa replied, smiling to himself. 

Yeah, this was perfectly fine.


	2. Iwaizumi does his best

“Are you sure we’re allowed to do that?” A voice piped up from behind Iwaizumi. Hanamaki Takahiro, the one and only person who could make those ridiculous floral button downs look good (and on days like this Iwaizumi thinks that this was probably his only redeeming quality), was standing behind him, giving him a knowing look.

Although Makki was one of Iwaizumi’s close friends, he also considered him to be one of the reasons he hates closing shifts. It’s just the fact that Makki always knows something, and tonight was no different. This time it was entirely Iwaizumi’s fault, and he knew that all too well. If he wanted a relatively peaceful evening, he shouldn’t have told Makki about his little stunt with Oikawa earlier in the afternoon, but for some reason he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

He blames it on the fact that it’s probably the most exciting thing that’s happened to him in about two weeks, although his friends would argue that it’s simply because he’s got a massive crush on Oikawa Tooru.

“So what? It was a better idea than what you had in mind, Mr. ‘just get Kageyama to throw another party, THEN you’ll see him’.” Iwaizumi argued, throwing a plastic lid at the pink haired man behind the counter with him.

“What I’m hearing is you think that me getting Mattsun to give you his number was a better idea?” Makki replied, smirking as he leaned against the wall. This earned another plastic lid being thrown at him, which the brunette would argue was well deserved. 

Makki and Mattsun were an interesting duo to say the least. The only other duo in their circle to beat their level of chaos being Hinata and Kageyama, but that was no surprise. Many would argue that the younger duo is still beat by the ‘Meme Duo’, but Iwaizumi has the pleasure of living with Kageyama, so he knows better than most (and he hates every second of it).

“Absolutely not. Anyway, this is the easiest way to get it done and over with, and I don’t need to deal with the embarrassment of getting rejected face to face.” Iwaizumi said, turning to continue wiping down tables.

“Oh, c’mon Iwaizumi, you know you love when I play matchmaker. I am the best at it after all, I’m basically Cupid at this point! I even have the hair.” Makki continued, dramatically running his fingers through his pink locks. The dye was fading, leaving what was hot pink mess on the top of his head to be almost pastel. It was some sort of miracle that it didn’t clash with his wardrobe, but Iwaizumi didn’t really want to think about it too hard.

“Please, you and I both know that when Mattsun asked you out you literally said poggers,” Iwaizumi said, throwing a towel in the other man’s direction. “Now hurry up and get back to whatever you were doing, we have a store to close.”

“You just wanna talk to Oikawa.” Makki said, laughing as he began putting clean dishes away. 

“That might be part of it, but also my feet are fucking killing me. These shoes are torture devices, Makki. I don’t care if they keep up from falling on our asses, they’re actually the most uncomfortable things I’ve ever worn.”

*

Later that evening, Iwaizumi finally got the chance to look at his phone to see a text from an unsaved number.

Unknown number:  
> hey !! It’s Oikawa (I promise I’m not drunk this time lmao)   
> that was a horrible first text anyways what’s poppin !!!

Iwaizumi let out a laugh at this. He had no idea why he was surprised that he got a text, but he still was. Trying to figure out what to reply was even worse. He felt like he was back in middle school, desperately trying to craft the perfect text even if it really wasn’t that deep.

“Why are you looking at your phone with heart eyes, dude, I thought you’re supposed to be the older one out of us.” Kageyama commented, rifling through the mostly empty fridge. “And weren’t you in charge of groceries last weekend? It’s only Wednesday and it looks like we just moved in here with how empty this thing is.” He added, playfully tossing a balled up paper towel in the older man’s direction. 

“One, I’m not looking at my phone with heart eyes, I just finally had the balls to give Oikawa my number.” He was cut off by Kageyama’s laughter. “Okay, shut up and let me finish. Two, you’re the one who ate everything, which is the reason why you’re always the one in charge of groceries.”

“It took you like a month and a half just to give him your number.” Kageyama was still laughing, practically doubled over on the counter. 

“Okay it’s seriously not as bad as you pining all throughout high school and only mustering up the courage to ask Hinata out after graduation.” Iwaizumi argued. If there was anything their circle had going for them, it was their absolutely terrible getting together stories. Almost everyone had an embarrassing story about how their relationship started, and they all loved making fun of each other about it. Awkward romantic encounters were just guaranteed at this point.

Such as Kyoutani and Yahaba, who were locked in a storage closet until they could solve an argument, and everyone knows how that story ends. No surprise that the ones responsible for the two being locked in there was none other than Makki and Mattsun, once again on their terrible game of matchmaker. It’s all good intentioned fun, but every time the pink haired male calls for some “Makki Meddling” it’s basically a guaranteed shitstorm.

“Okay, in my defense, talking to people is hard. Now, go text your future boyfriend, I’m getting McDonald’s.” Kageyama said, swinging his keys around on his finger.

“If you don’t get me fries I’m throwing out all of your left pairs of shoes!” Iwaizumi called in reply as the younger male headed out the door. Of course, back to the task at hand.

Iwaizumi:  
> good to know lmfao  
> and just work and school. finally have at least a little bit of free time now that exams are done w

Iwaizumi sighed into his hands, cursing at his terrible social skills. You’d think that texting would make things at least a little bit easier, but they certainly did not. Sometimes he really felt like an old man when it came to things like this, but pretty much everyone he knew told him he was overthinking it.

Oikawa:  
> no literally omg this is actually the best and worst time of the entire school year because there’s like Nothing going on 

Iwaizumi:  
> pfft u right u right  
> here I was thinking it wouldn’t be the same awkward transition period that it was in hs but here we are

Oikawa:  
> literally  
> but I am sooooo thankful for it like I love finally getting a break even tho like,,,, I do kinda get restless not having like a million assignments lmao

And so, the two of them texted for awhile that night, and Iwaizumi got his fries, guaranteeing the safety of Kageyama’s shoes. It was nice, although Iwaizumi found himself dwelling on the fact that he really felt like he was back in high school over how excited he was. 

“Y’know, the second I tell Sho about this he’s gonna call for a celebratory get together.” Kageyama said, taking a sip of his milkshake.

“That’s just because he’ll use any excuse he can to throw a party. Terushima is a terrible influence on him.” Iwaizumi replied jokingly, earning a laugh from the younger.

Terushima Yuuji was... something to say the very least. In the wise words of Kyoutani, Terushima was “Hinata, if he was taller, hornier, and chose violence every morning.” Honestly, that was probably the best description anyone who knew both of them could come up with. They were both chaotic balls of energy, but Hinata was a bit too much of an airhead to chose violence, putting him neutral by default.

“Okay you might have a point there, but you gotta admit we throw really good parties.” Kageyama argued. “After all, last time I checked New Years was a good night for you. Getting to hang out with your future boyfriend and all that jazz.” He teased, tearing a piece off the paper bag and throwing it at Iwaizumi.

“Stop calling him my future boyfriend, I just wanna hang out with him is all.” Iwaizumi said, knowing his efforts were in vain. Kageyama, who was as much of a dumbass as his boyfriend, could still read Iwaizumi like a book when it came to feelings. In all fairness, that wasn’t because of Kageyama, but that Iwaizumi is terrible at hiding his feelings properly.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I’m gonna call Sho and then go to sleep. Don’t be surprised if I task you with stocking up on drinks after you get off work tomorrow.” Kageyama said, making his dramatic exit.

Oh, this weekend is just going to be great.


	3. Oikawa tries to make cookies (and fails miserably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gets a million text messages, Oikawa *tries* to bake, and Yahaba babysits him on FaceTime.

Suga never has been, and never will be a morning person. Neither was Oikawa until about a year ago, but he changed his routine out of spite, which seems to be his motivation for most things. Nonetheless, Suga was rudely woken up by Oikawa having some sort of crisis in the kitchen, presumably talking on the phone with someone, but it wouldn’t be much of a shock if he was talking to himself. Naturally, this lead to the game Suga liked to play where he would see just how long he could make the process that was rolling out of bed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to face whatever the problem was, in fact he was probably a bit too interested, but sometimes it was funny to see how long these things could drag out. 

Maybe it wasn’t that it was funny, and really that he was just avoiding the issue. The smaller details such as that were still in the grey.

Either way, he planned on staying in his bed as much as humanly possible. Whether that be escapism, laziness, or him just being an asshole, he didn’t really care. However, as he finally checked his phone, he began to understand why Oikawa was seemingly losing his mind a few rooms over. God, Suga hated waking up to a flood of notifications, but this was his life now.

Hinata☀️:  
> kags said iwaizumi and oikawa r finally talking plsplspls confirm  
> wait nvm oikawa provided ss  
> celebratory get togethr on friday for both of them finally sucking it up no buts

Kageyama☁️:  
> I think Hinata texted u but if not I hope u know everyone’s coming to my place bc our roomies finally stopped being dumb  
> also for th love of god PLEASE don’t bring anything illegal  
> you, suna, mattsun, and makki are fucking evil  
> actually nvm idc jus if you do just blame suna he owes me don’t ask

Daichi💕:  
> pls tell me ur going to Kageyama’s party and he didn’t lie to me just so I’d come with beers

Well that’s just brilliant, he thought to himself, mentally preparing for the scene he’d face as he exited his room. There were a few more messages it wouldn’t hurt to look through, but Suga’s “motherly instincts” (Oikawa’s words, not his) were telling him he really needed to check on his friend. Sending a quick reply to Daichi, he finally decided to stop procrastinating on something as simple as leaving his room.

Suga🤩:  
> I just woke up and found out about this, but yeah I’m prolly going  
> wanna get lunch or something today ?

He immediately regretted sending that text, realizing that he had slept until noon. Suga knew he’d probably get a yes, but he also knew his boyfriend would give him hell for his terrible sleep schedule. 

However, nothing could be more hellish than Oikawa pacing around the kitchen, half yelling into his phone while trying to bake something (or maybe he already baked something? Suga really couldn’t tell).

“Yahaba, how the hell do you bake when you’re stressed? That seems like the most counterproductive shit ever. If anything, I am more stressed than when I started!” The brunette hollered, flinging himself against the wall as dramatically as he could.

Suga couldn’t exactly make out what Yahaba was saying on the other end of the FaceTime call, but it was probably a half assed lecture, knowing the younger male. He and Oikawa had almost a brotherly relationship, which was partially due to how similar they were. Yahaba looked up to the brunette quite a bit, but he was also sassy, stubborn, and had almost a shorter tempter than his boyfriend’s (at least Suga is pretty sure that Yahaba and Kyoutani are together, but he really has no idea what’s going on with his friends at this point). Either way, it didn’t change the fact that Suga genuinely couldn’t tell who was supposed to be the younger brother in their friendship. 

He just watched as Oikawa continued ranting, but it all seemed to blend together into one confusing string of words. The only things Suga could actually make out from the mess were “cookies”, “Iwaizumi”, “chemistry”, and “wine”. Yahaba was arguing back, Suga only managing to make out “coward”, “therapy”, “basic fucking math”, and “love”.

In Suga’s opinion, the words he was able to pick out were a little too telling of both men’s characters.

“Oikawa, what the hell even happened in here?” Suga finally said, a bit shocked at the fact he was able to get a word in through all this chaos. The look on his roommates face was almost worth it though, as Oikawa truly did resemble a small child getting caught playing with matches in the moment.

“I remembered Yahaba saying he sometimes bakes when he’s stressed and I was stressed. But then I realized that I have no idea what I’m doing so I called mini-me in a panic and now he’s making fun of me because I read two different recipes at once and were out of flour.” Oikawa said, sinking down to the floor and incoherently whining. 

“I told you to stop calling me that! Also, hi Suga, please don’t tell me you just woke up or I might just come to your guys’ apartment and kick both of you in the heads.” Yahaba called through the phone. That was the other thing about Yahaba, he was also just as perceptive as Oikawa (and the way Oikawa can read you like a book is fucking terrifying), but at least a hundred times more rude about it. Calling Yahaba “mini-Oikawa” just made sense, and pretty much everyone did. Although, Oikawa was pretty much the only one to say it to the younger’s face.

“I can neither confirm nor deny your claims, Yahaba,” Suga replied playfully, strolling through the kitchen to study the mess in front of him. “At lease our dearest Oikawa didn’t burn anything.” He adds, looking at what was supposed to be cookies, but was really just one large, discolored, thing that vaguely resembled a cookie.

“Well, that’s good news. Anyway, I have class, so have fun babysitting.” Yahaba said, the end call tone echoing through the room.

“So, do you wanna fill me in or am I just going to have to put the pieces together myself?” Suga asked, picking Oikawa off the ground. The brunette just whined in response, making some sort of gesture with his hands and giving the older a look. This continued on for longer than either of them would like to admit, the whole “communicating through looks” thing. Again, this was something Suga would describe as the joys of having a roommate, completely and utterly in denial that friends are allowed to have that weird psychic connection. 

At least this meant they didn’t get distracted with the whole speaking thing while they were cleaning up the mess Oikawa had made, which actuality wasn’t as bad as Suga had expected. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Suga finally said, rubbing his eyes hard enough he could probably push them into his skull. “What I’m gathering from this is Kags needs to put his boyfriend on a leash, and you are a gay little mess.” He added, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Yes, exactly that.” Oikawa said, digging through a cabinet. “I get a guys number and all the sudden everyone we know is freaking out and Hinata is throwing a party. Also, how the hell is it possible to not be able to fit this in here when there’s less items than there were originally?” He sighed, resting his head against the cabinet in defeat.

“Okay first of all, it’s because you’re not putting anything in there right, move,” Suga said, lightly pushing his roommate aside. Despite his usual harsh words, his tone was soft and almost nurturing. If you didn’t know Sugawara well, it’d probably throw you off guard the way he says some of the sassiest things in such a gentle tone, which was probably why everyone compared him to that of a mother. “And second of all, this is kind of a big deal. Probably not as big of a deal as some of us are making it, but it’s about time the Oikawa Tooru got himself someone.” He added, poking Oikawa’s shoulder.

“All of you are talking like we got together, even though I just got his number a couple days ago so we practically just started talking.” Oikawa argued, watching in a daze as Suga put everything away, organized and fitting perfectly. 

“Okay, but when have those tiny details ever mattered in our circle? There’s probably only five of us at most that are capable of a complete thought and I’m only ever one of them once a month.” Suga said, sighing a bit as he truly began to think of how chaotic their circle is. There were a lot of people, mostly just mutual friends, but they all had one thing in common: Hinata Shouyou. 

It was sort of weird, the thing about being friends with Hinata is that you pretty quickly end up acquainted with the rest of his friends, and all of the sudden your list of contacts has tripled at the very least. You meet up for lunch with the ginger haired male once, and all of the sudden you know people from completely different towns and you’re all getting together the next weekend for drinks. It shouldn’t be that much of a surprise though, Hinata seems to have a similar effect on people that puppies or charismatic toddlers do. The enthusiasm is just so contagious you have to go along with whatever mischief he has going on.

So of course, that leads to a massive circle of people. It’s no big shock that everyone is also an energetic, if not chaotic, mess. Not only is it just Hinata’s effect on people, but they are college students after all, and being in your early to mid twenties is never a peaceful time. 

“I would love to know who the other people capable of thinking are because I’m coming up dry here.” Oikawa laughed, leaning back to admire how quickly they cleaned up. 

“Well that’s easy, Tsukishima has a brain, and he uses it for evil, Akaashi is probably the only reason none of us have died yet, Daichi keeps everyone on a leash-“

“I knew you’d say Daichi! You’re biased that doesn’t count.” Oikawa cut off his friend.

“Am I wrong though? Try to think about what Thing 1 and Thing 2 would be like without him around.” Suga replied, laughing as he thought about the pair that was Noya and Tanaka. Truthfully, they’re both sweethearts that he’d die for in a heartbeat, but they were also a load of trouble. It only makes sense, though, that someone as tiny as Nishinoya would be as chaotic as he is. It’s compensation for his height, everyone says, and how they make it out alive is still a mystery.

“Oh God, now that you put it that way I see what you mean.” Oikawa said, cringing a bit before dissolving into another fit of laughter. “Tanaka does have Kiyoko though, however the hell he managed that.”

“Damn you! I was gonna say she’s the other person with a brain but you beat me to it!” Suga said, laughing along with Oikawa. They stayed like that for awhile, talking about their friends and laughing fondly at the absurd memories they all shared. It was nice to just laugh like that, especially when Suga knew Oikawa would be stressing out about Hinata’s party that was slowly creeping in on them. 

This was going to be an interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Suga is the type of person to put emojis in everyone’s contact names. No I will not be taking criticism.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kinda messy bc i ended up rewriting it like three times but oh well. This was supposed to be a filler chapter anyway (it still kinda is but like also not really). Oh well.

Fuck

—

Iwaizumi hates Thursdays. 

He opens the shop on Thursdays, for some godforsaken reason, and he also has a late class on Thursdays. It didn’t help that that particular day of the week was just naturally a pain due to its placement. It was much too far into the week to have any energy left in you, and the fact that it still wasn’t the end of the week seemed to make the day feel longer than the rest. This particular Thursday was quite possibly a million times worse, with the thought of whatever the hell Hinata and Kageyama had planned for Friday hanging over his head. Moral of the story is Iwaizumi was not having this Thursday, and yes, that was completely normal at this point.

There was one good thing about this particular Thursday, though. That “good thing” had a very strong chance of hitting the fan and making Thursday even worse, however. Perhaps that was just Iwaizumi overthinking everything once again, but he decided he really didn’t want to explore that possibility. Back to the “good thing” making Thursday slightly more bearable, Iwaizumi wouldn’t be spending his lunch alone, for the first time in about a month. 

Now, if you dared to ask what could possibly go wrong with Iwaizumi having lunch with someone, he’d have a very detailed list due to his rather odd bunch of friends. Of course, one could argue that’s just what he gets for inviting Oikawa out to lunch, although said “lunch” is actually just coffee and pastries with that sweet employee discount. It’s times like this that Iwaizumi appreciates just how much Kageyama likes to tell him to stop dwelling on those “tiny little details that literally nobody fucking notices”. Speaking of Kageyama, he’s easily the main reason that lunch could go horribly wrong. Why? Because the second he finds out that Iwaizumi is with Oikawa he’s once again going to lose his mind, tell Hinata, and boom, Thursday somehow got even worse. 

It’s truly baffling sometimes how incredibly wild his friend group is, especially Hinata and Kageyama. They’re all in their twenties for fucks sake, but here they are, losing their minds and being just as problematic as high schoolers. Assuming that Iwaizumi had paid more attention in his psychology class last semester, he might be able to put his finger on why they’re all complete and utter trainwrecks, but that’s something he should tell to his barely passing grade.

He finally managed to pull himself out of his thoughts, remembering that he had to pick Oikawa up from his apartment. Iwaizumi checked the time on his phone for what was probably the millionth time before he got into his car, thankful for once that he knew the area well. 

It’s just lunch, Hajime, there’s no need for you to be this worked up, he tells himself again before sending a quick ‘here’ to his new friend. He wasn’t even entirely sure if friend was the proper word, but going through different words and phrases in his head seemed to do nothing but cause more problems for him, not to mention the things he was coming up with here ridiculous (i.e. “friendly acquaintance”, “possible love interest”, “stupid fucking crush”, and “friend of a friend”). Either way, he didn’t have the time to dwell on the titles, as Oikawa was already on his way to the car. His hair bounced as he walked, which was almost funny, but Iwaizumi was a bit too stuck on the fact that the taller male looked so tiny in the massive jacket he was in. Now he was going to need to remind himself constantly to stop staring, isn’t that just lovely?

“Picking me up and taking me out to lunch, huh?” Oikawa said, smirking a bit before letting out an almost shy laugh. It was really funny how he could say something with perfect composure, even being sassy or flirtatious, and then immediately follow it with folding into a shy(ish) mess. Iwaizumi knew it was all apart of OIkawa’s perfectly crafted persona, and he was probably just falling for it, but he didn’t really care.

“What can I say? I guess I’m just bold or something.” Iwaizumi answered, immediately cringing at his clumsy reply. This is what he gets for not really talking to people most of his life, huh? 

“Clearly,” Oikawa replied, playfully tapping the other man’s shoulder. “But it’s definitely a good thing, because if you weren’t then we’d be going absolutely nowhere and this Thursday would be so boring.” He added, whining a bit at the end.

“Better than just hoping that we cross paths through mutual friends again, huh?” Iwaizumi said. He had no idea where the fuck that came from, he sounded way more confident than he actually was. Perhaps it was him unconsciously overcompensating for how anxious he felt, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Exactly! You’re a mind reader, Iwa, definitely a mind reader.” Oikawa said, making a pleased face at Iwaizumi’s reaction to the nickname. Iwaizumi can’t help but think of how all hell will break lose when any of his friends here the nickname. For once though, it isn’t Hinata that he’s worried about, but Bokuto and Kuroo. Why? The answer is simple, Bokuto is clueless and Kuroo likes to cause problems on purpose, so them as a duo means Bokuto will unintentionally notice something, say it way too loud, and if Kuroo finds it entertaining then just hope that it had nothing to do with you. Nothing he does is necessarily malicious (at least most of the time), but his “provoking” has definitely become a well known thing for him. Either way, come Friday night, Iwaizumi was definitely not gonna be able to shake the nickname.

Pulling up to the shop, he noticed Oikawa relax his shoulders and laugh to himself.

“The last time I was here with Suga, we spent ten minutes parked here because I was having some major gay panic and now you’re taking me here to lunch.” He comments before slapping a hand over his mouth. “I don’t know why I mentioned that, I usually have a filter. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all good,” Iwaizumi replies, studying the man before him. “It is nice to know that we’re in the same boat though.” He added as the two got out of the car and headed inside. 

Of course, there was once thing that Iwaizumi didn’t take into account with his perfectly crafted (completely disastrous) lunch plans, and that was Makki’s shit eating grin from behind the counter.

“Hey lovebirds,” Makki said, wiggling his eyebrows. “What can I get for ya.”

“Iwa, you didn’t tell me Makki works here! Suga didn’t mention it either, actually,” Oikawa says, turning his attention to Makki and dramatically gasping. “You two were planning something weren’t you?” He adds, his ‘I know something’ tone sending shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was also going through the realization that Makki and Suga were definitely planning something, he’s probably be thinking about how hot it is when Oikawa talks like that.

“You have no proof of that.” Makki laughs, holding his hands up in a mock surrender. “Even if we were, I’m pretty sure that it worked out.” He adds, smirking again.

“I can’t believe you actually have the balls to be all sassy when you’re on the clock.” Iwaizumi says, smirking himself. “It would really be a shame if Yachi overheard you right now.”

“Oh you little-“  
“Hi Oikawa! Oh my god, and Iwaizumi? Hinata wasn’t just making that up then?” Yachi cuts in from behind Makki, rambling on in her usual fashion. It’s a shame that Iwaizumi’s fake threat didn’t really work. Although Yachi is the current manager on duty, she is also Hinata’s best friend. Naturally, this meant that she was at least somewhat clued into whatever chaos was happening this weekend. Iwaizumi had a sneaking suspicion that she knew more than her demeanor led on. 

“Yachi! The sweetest angel, my favorite girl, I have no idea what’s going on here, but I am really enjoying the chaos, so I’m going to ignore the fact that I have no idea what Shrimpy is saying.” Oikawa says, smiling at Yachi, who was looking a little bit confused as she tried to piece together whatever was going on. 

“I’m happy to see you guys! Ideally before we all end up plastered and your apartment.” She says, turning to Iwaizumi and giving him an apologetic smile. “Anyway, we have a store to run, which I totally didn’t just forget about there for a bit.” She adds, nervously laughing and disappearing. 

“So what was that about me being sassy on the clock then?” Makki says, grinning at the pair in front of him.

“You’re just lucky.” Iwaizumi argues playfully.

“Anyways, hurry up and order, lovebirds, unfortunately this is a public place and other people come here.” The pink haired male adds.

And so they do, and Iwaizumi refrains from ordering for the other, ultimately deciding that remembering someone’s order isn’t actually impressive. Knowing Oikawa (although he doesn’t all that well yet), since he’s basically an eccentric old man trapped in a 25 year old man’s body, he’d probably find it entertaining. Somehow, Iwaizumi doesn’t manage to make it awkward, which does improve his mood significantly.

It’s nice, and although he absolutely hates Thursdays, today it was the calm before the storm.


	5. Hinata.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we take a quick look into Hinata’s head before we really get to see him in action. Moral of the story is, he’s going his best.

When Hinata wakes up, he almost forgets what day it is. He’s not even in his own home, which is far more normal than he’d like to admit, he’s half falling off of Terushima’s couch. Luckily Terushima is secretly a sweetheart, despite his absolutely batshit persona, and let Hinata crash at his place. The redhead doesn’t do it on purpose, or at least that’s what he claims, he just happens to stay out a bit too late and has the weird talent of being able to fall asleep practically anywhere. The more and more he thinks about it, he starts to wonder if his friends are right about him not being human. Hinata doesn’t mind it though. After all, it would make for some great party tricks if he was an alien or monster.

Of course, his disorganized way of living is to be expected at this point. How he manages to be as busy as he constantly is while his head is completely empty, nobody has any idea, but if anyone’s gonna manage that it’s Hinata. He rolls off the couch, hitting the floor with a small thump, and fumbled for his phone. 

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath, flinging himself off the floor and hurriedly checking for any signs of life. The dorm was empty, which was to be expected, and Terushima didn’t even have the decency to wake him up for classes, he thought. He knew that his friend had in fact made an attempt to wake him, and this was entirely his fault, but he opted out on using his head today.

He didn’t have to after all, it was party night. He looked forward to it for a multitude of reasons, the obvious being that he could drink to his hearts content and ignore any issues that could possibly be going on in his life. The other reason, that he’d never dare admit to anyone out loud (except for maybe Yachi, because she already knows so of course he has no choice but to say it), is that he can see Kageyama. Of course, they’re dating and he doesn’t need an excuse to go over, but that fact will most likely never push through Shouyou’s head. 

He shouldn’t skip his classes, but he already woke up past noon so there’s no point in showing up now, he reasons. He knows all too well that if he skips too many classes, he’ll end up with too many people. in his personal space about another “intervention” much like in high school. Not that he’d mind the company, but he hasn’t been in a rut like that in god knows how long. 

According to everyone Hinata knows, it’s because he has his days so jam packed he literally doesn’t have the time to be alone with his thoughts for more than thirty seconds at a time.

He sighed, taking a small bottle of orange juice from Terushima’s fridge before making his way out the door and wherever his feet would take him. Of course, he knew that “wherever his feet would take him” meant to Kageyama’s apartment, but again that’s something Hinata would never say out loud. Why not? He has no idea, and neither does the key to Tobio’s apartment that rests on a chain around Shouyou’s neck.

He sent a quick message to Oikawa about ‘not forgetting about his party with his new boyfriend’ before he makes his way inside, assuming that both Kageyama and Iwaizumi would be in class. The sight he’s met with however, is so much better than an empty apartment.

“Hinata?” Iwaizumi called to him, giving him a weird look. “What are you doing here already? It’s only one, and I know you have class.”

“Hey Shorty!” Oikawa piped in, giving the ginger a wide smile and waving.

“Relax, mom, I passed out at Yuuji’s last night so I decided I’m not going to class and I was just gonna wait for Tobio.” Hinata answered, making his way to his regular seat on the counter. “What are you two doing here? No fair calling me out for skipping while you guys are doing whatever it is you’re doing on the couch.” He added, smirking at the older pair in front of him.

“Lunch.” The two of them answered in unison, earning a raised eyebrow from Hinata. It took all of two seconds for Iwaizumi to realize how suspicious they seemed with the lack of food in front of them. While Iwaizumi’s face grew redder by the second, Oikawa just smirked back at Hinata in typical Oikawa fashion. 

“Well, I’d love to leave you two to your, uh, ‘lunch’, but I’ve got nowhere else to be. D’ya mind if I third wheel?” Hinata asked, doing his best not to sound like the little shit that he is. He’s doing a damn good job, but that’s probably because everyone in the room knows all too well that Hinata’s “little-shit-ness” can easily be topped by Kuroo, who will show up in due time. For now, everyone’s lucky that it’s just Hinata, who above all else just doesn’t want to be bored.

In fact, the redhead doesn’t even make a stupid joke after the other two don’t debate with him about the “third wheeling” comment, and instead just let him join in on their conversation. Just that alone is enough for Hinata to be forgiven for making their week the most chaotic to date, and for throwing the party that would start before any of them knew it.


End file.
